Esther's Grimoires
Esther's Grimoires are a series of books left behind by Esther, the Original Witch, containing spells and rituals that she performed or studied. The grimoires are currently in the possession of the Mikaelson family, though Elijah previously had promised a few pages to Davina Claire to help her control her magic as part of a deal he struck with her. This was no longer necessary after the completion of The Harvest. The books were later desired by Genevieve. It is believed she intended to use the books to increase the Covens power. It possible that The Immortality Spell used to create vampires is in these books. History In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, the Spell of Unknotting from the grimoire is used by Davina. It was given to her by Elijah. She thinks he gave it to her so that she can learn to control her magic. However in reality Elijah gave it to her so that she can break the link between Hayley and Sophie Deveraux because the life of Klaus and Hayley's daughter is in danger. In The Big Uneasy, Genevieve plans on stealing the grimoire because the spells that are in the grimoire can be very useful to the witches. She sends someone to the compound thinking that Klaus will already be at the feast. Klaus however suspected her to do this and he waits for, then kills, the man she sent after the grimoire. He presents Genevieve with the mans hands in a box as a gruesome gift, mocking her for thinking he would leave it unprotected. In An Unblinking Death Elijah hid the grimoire from Klaus so that he can't use it for whatever he has planned with the Crescent wolves. Elijah later returns it to Klaus when he decides to side with his brother and the wolves for the impending war. Known Pages and Spells The Spell of Unknotting The pages for the Spell of Unknotting were the first pages given to Davina by Elijah in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree so that, unbeknownst to her, she may break the link that Sophie Deveraux had created between herself and Hayley Marshall. According to Elijah, the spell is one of the later spells of Esther and requires much power to successfully master. The spell is performed by magically undoing a Sanguinum knot which is used by witches in representational magic. Incantation: ''"Phesmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit."'' EG-UnlinkingSpell.JPG EG-UnlinkingSpell2.JPG The Spell for Spirit Trapping In Le Grand Guignol, Elijah gives a spell from his mother's grimoire to Monique Deveraux. This spell will make sure that Celeste Dubois can't jump into another body once she kills herself. Instead, she will go back to her original body. The spell is successful and Celeste is back into her own body. Elijah kills her for good after being reunited with her body. The spell was done by gathering the bones of the target and setting them on the floor. The skull of the target was anointed before being covered by a thick white sheet. Incantation: "À ses restes, retourne au sol." SpiritTrapSpell.png The Spell for Daylight Rings In An Unblinking Death, Klaus gave Davina the spell to create a daylight ring as a token of good will, so she could use it for Josh. The spell got widely known by witches through the centuries and was created by the creator of vampires, the powerful witch Esther. DaylightSpell3.png DaylightSpell2.png The Spell for Moonlight Rings In The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus, in order to get numerous moonlight rings for Hayley's pack, gives Genevieve the spell from his mother's grimoire. This is basically the counterpart of the daylight spell for vampires. It binds protective magic to black kyanite stones, ridding the werewolves wearing them the inconvenience of having to turn on a full moon. Genevieve chopped and changed the spell with a few others from Esther's grimoire to enhance a werewolf wearers strength, speed, and agility. Finally, the combination allows one wearing it, the access to their bite that is venomous to vampires. This spell is performed around a cluster of candles when the full moon reaches its apex. The stones are placed in a spiral pattern within a circular pattern of salt. In the episode, drops of blood from a werewolf that does not need to turn are splattered on them. The incantation is then chanted until what appears to be scratch marks are seen on the stones. However, the wolf whose blood was offered must pay a hefty price: whenever a wolf using the rings benefits from its power, they are merely drawing strength from the former, causing disorientation, insatiable hunger, and over-all weakness. Incantation: ''"Matere Lunare Tua Vi'rtuse."'' Grimorio_Ester.png Grimorio_Ester_2.png The Resurrection Spell In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina used this spell to resurrect Mikael. A witch casting this spell must channel power from a Nexus Vorti, an event so infrequent it is almost miraculous. She drew a circle on the floor with white chalk and created another circle within by scattering what seems to be Mikael's ashes. She took cursed artifacts created by the witches that came before her from Father Kieran's secret stash to aid her in her spell. She then placed them on the four corners of the compass on the circle. She chanted the words as Mikael slowly and painfully returned to flesh. The sheer exhaustion from casting this spell caused Davina to lose consciousness temporarily. However, she woke up in time to reveal a catch in the spell. One of the cursed artifacts she used to bring Mikael back was a bracelet that allowed her to gain complete control over Mikael's whereabouts, sort of linking them. Mikael cannot be too far from Davina, because the bracelet magically "pulls him along", showing that this spell could be manipulated to the caster's choosing. Incantation: "La cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life." EstherResurrectionGrim1.png EstherResurrectionGrim3.png Normal TheOriginals122-0629.jpeg EstherResurrectionGrim2.png The Mind Breaching Spell In Exquisite Corpse, Esther, possessing the witch, Lenore,... ''-TBA-'' Unknown Spells Esther'sgrimgrim2.png Normal TheOriginals205-0677.jpeg|Unknown Spell presumably related to werewolves. Normal TheOriginals202-0310.jpeg|One of the spells included in the bloodline-unlinking spell. Normal TheOriginals204-1224.jpeg|Venom and Fang Spell involved in the vampire-creating ritual as well as the moonlight ring spell. Normal TheOriginals205-0681.jpeg|One of the spells included in the bloodline-unlinking spell. Poisoned Tree8.jpg|Unknown Spell. Normal TheOriginals205-0701.jpeg|Many different unknown spells. Trivia *The grimoires are around a thousand years old, the oldest known grimoires in existence, and are possibly in Elder Futhark or a derivative thereof, as Esther was shown using these runes in Dangerous Liaisons to cast the Linking Spell. *In An Unblinking Death Elijah hid the grimoire from Klaus because he suspects that Klaus' sudden interest in the grimoire has something to do with Klaus' business with the Crescent Wolf Clan. *The spell for the Moonlight rings is in the grimoire. *In The Originals:The Rise, Elijah mentions that the grimoire was kept a myth to prevent witches from getting their hand on it. Appearances Season One *Fruit of the Poisoned Tree *Le Grand Guignol *The Big Uneasy *An Unblinking Death *The Battle of New Orleans *From a Cradle to a Grave Season Two *Rebirth *Alive and Kicking *Live and Let Die *The Brothers That Care Forgot See also Category:Grimoire Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Diaries Category:Objects Category:Mikaelson Family